U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,370 discloses an educational apparatus having a transparent sheet of glass laid over a map or other illustration sheet that is employed as a surface on which small moveable figures are guided by the movement of a magnet situated below the illustration sheet. Each figure, with its appropriate index word, figure or image is intended to arrive at an appropriate destination on the top of the sheet and to be left there temporarily.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,076 discloses a toy or game in which a miniature setting includes inanimate objects placeable in a multitude of orientations on a game board and also includes animate objects having magnets on their bottom portions. A magnet under the game board is employed to invisibly cause the movement of any of the selected animate objects relative to the inanimate objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,140 teaches a toy vehicular system in which magnetic vehicles travel over a toy landscape as they follow the movement of ferromagnetic pellets through an endless nonmagnetic tube containing a viscous liquid such as carbon tetrachloride. The magnetic attraction between the vehicles and ferromagnetic pellets carried by the circulating liquid is sufficient to pull the vehicles along the path defined by the tube or channel beneath the playing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,393 teaches a device with magnetically moved pieces. Game pieces are magnetically moved on a board by reciprocation under the board of a control slide carrying magnetic areas or elements longitudinally spaced apart in the general direction of the motion path. The surface pieces advance step-by-step in one direction as a result of the back and forth reciprocation of the underlying control slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,117 discloses a magnetic force-guided traveling toy wherein a toy vehicle travels on the surface of a board, following a path of magnetically attracted material. The toy vehicle has a single drive wheel located centrally on the bottom of the vehicle's body. The center of the gravity of the vehicle resides substantially over the single drive wheel so that the vehicle is balanced. A magnet located on the front of the vehicle is attracted to the magnetic path on the travel board. The magnetic attraction directly steers the vehicle around the central drive wheel along the path.